The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM), a world leader in research of diseases of national and global importance, is poised to vastly enhance its translational program. We request a Siemens Inveon MicroPET/SPECT/CT multimodality animal scanning instrument. We aim: 1) To dramatically enhance the critical step, the translation of basic research to animal models of disease before human trials. Imaging, by using animals as their own controls, has unambiguous scientific benefit and reduced sacrifice. Tracers targeted for in vivo animal imaging, are completely scalable for imaging in analogous human PET/SPECT/CT devices, the integrated CT providing precise location of PET/SPECT uptake. The methods provide uniquely quantitative, non-invasive, longitudinal, 3D functional images of health and disease. 2) To create powerful new synergies with basic scientists at AECOM, locating the device in our new translational imaging center with broad access to human and animal MRI/MRS, and adjacent animal optical imaging. AECOM thus closes a gap, enabling its world-class researchers to achieve objectives previously beyond reach. 3) To establish a model of integrated translational research for institutions world-wide without the resources to purchase and maintain a cyclotron;and to highlight that model using the most widely available tracers in the world providing custom synthesis of novel and improved radiotracers by our dedicated organic chemist. Specific aims: To perform longitudinal animal study of infectious diseases, cancer, heart, and brain diseases: 1) Parasitic diseases: T. Cruzi associated Chagas'cardiomyopathy;and malarial encephalopathy and test molecular treatments developed in basic research laboratories at AECOM. 2) Radioimmunotherapy (RIT) targeted to specific lymphoid surface antigens in HIV;and to cryptococcal surface antigens for this opportunistic infection;both innovative techniques developed at AECOM. 3) Cancer: RIT of cervical cancer using targets to HPV16;and to head and neck cancers, and Re-188 labeled RIT against melanoma, all techniques developed at AECOM. 4) Fundamental processes: The membrane-associated sodium iodide symporter (NIS) discovered by AECOM researchers is deeply connected to myriad disorders including cardiomyopathy and breast cancer. 5) Cell signaling molecules: Innovative radiotracer development will use of positron emitters 18F, 124I, and 64Cu, to now include SPECT tracers 99mTc, 123I, 111In, 201Tl, the most widely available radiotracers in general use in the world, to improve targeting of hypoxia, apoptosis, inflammation, and membrane bound integrins. Health relatedness: Improved translational research dramatically speeds movement of research from the bench to the bedside of major diseases of world-wide importance studied at AECOM including HIV, HPV, malaria, Chagas'disease;cancers of the cervix, head and neck, melanoma, breast and colon;all as specific disease entities and as models to study heart disease, cancer and infectious disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The requested instrument obtains high resolution images of the internal organs of small animals for medical research. Imaging significantly reduces the number of animals sacrificed while at the same time greatly improves the scientific information obtained. An instrument of this kind bridges the critical gap between laboratory research and development of early diagnostic tools and treatments for the most common human afflictions, including disorders of the heart, brain, cancer, and infectious diseases. The increasing utilization of this advanced technology enables job creation through superior means of obtaining scientific information while efficiently reducing animal and environmental destruction.